


if i had a heart

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [49]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creepy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is Xion,” you’d explained, pointing at the amorphous blob of darkness floating just to the left of your shoulder. She kind of bobbed a little bit and you think, if she’d been human, she might have been nodding her head to say hello. He blinked at you again, and, after a moment, shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month, Day 25. So, I had the days written down wrong for the Collective and thought I wasn't supposed to post until tomorrow. Because of this, I started scrambling and uh, yeah, I have no idea where my brain was going with this.

The apartment’s small—barely big enough for one much less three people. But you—the three of you make it work.   
  
It wasn’t always three, but Xion had wormed her way into your hearts the second the two of you set eyes on her. You took her home, where Roxas was sitting in front of the television trying to get his algebra done on time, and he’d called a greeting out without even looking. When he did turn to look, he’d startled, blinking once and going, “What is that?”  
  
“This is Xion,” you’d explained, pointing at the amorphous blob of darkness floating just to the left of your shoulder. She kind of bobbed a little bit and you think, if she’d been human, she might have been nodding her head to say hello.  
  
He blinked at you again, and, after a moment, shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.”  
  
.  
  
She isn’t always a blob of darkness. Sometimes she’s a featureless silhouette or a laughing smile in the dark—a cloud of memory and sound, an absence of a person—an _anti_ -person.  
  
Her voice isn’t as simple as strings of flesh plucking together and making sound—it’s purer than that, an injection of thought straight to the brain. You’d be going down on Roxas and she’d envelop the both of you completely, whispering from the inside of your skull.  
  
You’ve wondered often, what she is. Demon, ghost, or something else entirely, but in the end, you can’t really bring yourself to care. You’d been curious, drawn to her emptiness without even knowing it, and she was so very lonely.  
  
.  
  
 _Kiss him_ , she whispers, so you do.  
  
 _Fuck him_ , she purrs.   
  
_Touch him_ , she coaxes.  
  
 _Remember_.  
  
.  
  
You never do remember.  
  
.  
  
Her hand is holding tight to yours—her head pillowed on your chest and across the room, her other hands are resting on Roxas’ shoulders, massaging faintly as he rolls his neck. Her fingers are wisps of shadow that sound like plucking the black keys on a piano, and she is all around you, your beautiful nothing creature.


End file.
